1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a vehicular theft has increased. To take measures against the vehicular theft, an anti-theft device is installed in a vehicle. The anti-theft device or an anti-theft method is disclosed in, for example, JP2003-54370A and JP2001-171452A.
A vehicular anti-theft method, which includes an intrusion sensing process, a confirmation process, a warning process, a report communication process, and a tracking process, is disclosed in JP2003-54370A. More specifically about the vehicular anti-theft method, the intrusion sensing process turns on when the vehicle is intruded into, after a vehicular door or a vehicular window is contacted, and provides vehicular theft information. The confirmation process has an owner of a mobile phone confirm the vehicular theft information. The warning process warns via a transmission-reception device of a vehicular anti-theft device. The report communication process transmits a voice and an image at a theft scene, which have been loaded into the mobile phone. The tracking process reports movement position information about the vehicle when the vehicle is stolen.
A vehicular warning device that includes an approach sensing means, a lighting unit, and a control means, wherein the approach sensing means is incorporated into a rearview mirror, is disclosed in JP2001-171452A. More specifically, the approach sensing means senses whether a sensed object is approaching a vehicle body. The lighting unit has a light-emitting diode inside as a light source. The control means controls lighting of the light-emitting diode when the approach sensing means senses a state of the sensed object approaching the vehicle body.
Additionally, the vehicular theft occurs if the owner parks the vehicle in a parking place in his/her home or the like. Consequently, a thief's approach to the parking place to steal the vehicle is tantamount to its approach to the owner's house as well, which is adjacent to the parking place. Thus, the owner staying in the home is at potential risk for his/her security. The parking place, in particular, where the vehicle is parked, faces a road, so that it is often used as the thief's approaching route to the house of the vehicle's owner.